


Imagine Me & You

by Negobaeman



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Based on 'Imagine Me and You', F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negobaeman/pseuds/Negobaeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I spoke to Nedley about getting some extra protection at the wedding” Wynonna said “He’s sending over a new officer who’s just started, officer Hot or something”.</p><p>A Wayhaught AU based on the plot of the film Imagine me and You - except instead of a florist Nicole appears as extra protection at Waverly's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so sorry this first chapter is so short but I wanted to see if people were going to be interested in this before I committed too much to it!
> 
> Imagine me and you is one of my favorite films and Wayhaught are one of my favorite couples so what better way to pay tribute to both of them

Waverly Earp looked in the mirror and smiled, taking in her appearance. Her dress was beautiful and filled all dreams she had had of this day. Wynonna had been helping with her hair/make up all morning and as much as the sisters fought Waverly had to admit her maid of honor had done a fucking amazing job. 

“Come on baby girl it’s time, you better not be getting cold feet in there” Wynonna shouted from the other room. Waverly’s smile faltered for a second as she thought about what she was about to do. But then it came back as bright as ever as she thought about what an amazing guy Champ was. Okay, she’d be the first to admit he wasn’t perfect, especially when it came to intelligence, but he was kind and caring and she knew he loved her. That was all Waverly needed to be happy.  
After one final check of her hair, Waverly left the small room to join her sister, Gus and Shorty in the car. 

“Waverly Earp you look incredible” Gus said in awe as Waverly climbed into the car. 

“You’d make your old dad proud you would” Shorty added, squeezing her hand.

Waverly couldn’t help but blush at the compliments. “I wish he could have been here” she sighed.

Wynonna grabbed her hand and smiled at her “I’m glad he’s not, he would have killed you for the length of that dress” she joked and Waverly laughed, glad that her sister was here to share her special day.

As they sat in the car travelling towards the wedding Shorty began to go on about his own wedding day to Gus “If I’d killed her then I’d be out of jail now” he said, winking at his wife.

Waverly gave a small smile but inside her nerves were building. What if this was all a mistake? What if Champ couldn’t truly make her happy? The first thing her sister had said when she returned to town was ‘you can do better’ and although Waverly could see her sisters point, purgatory was a small town and better wasn’t an option. And Champ was a good guy, she reasoned with herself. He’d made her happy for the last 5 years so why would anything change now?

Wynonna squeezed her hand clearly seeing the younger girl was in deep thought. Waverly looked up and smiled, deciding there and then that this was her wedding day and she was going to enjoy it.

“I spoke to Nedley about getting some extra protection at the wedding,” Wynonna said “He’s sending over a new officer who’s just started, officer Hot or something”. Although Wynonna had killed all the revenants years ago some of their friends still remained which meant Wynonna and Waverly were often targets. 

“Officer hot” Waverly asked, a giggle escaping her lips “Maybe you can find a date for this wedding after all” she added, wiggling her eyebrows at Wynonna.

Wynonna pushed her sister’s shoulder “Okay Dolls has gone away for 2 weeks sis, I’m not going to start shagging the whole town in his absence”  
Waverly giggled “That’s not the Wynonna I know”

A blush appeared on Wynonnas cheeks “Plus officer Hot is a women and although I’m open to pretty much anything I don’t think I swing that way” Waverly snorted as Gus put her head in her hands at the older girls last comment. 

As the girls joked, the car came to a stop and Waverly realised they had arrived at the church. “Here’s to the start of forever” she whispered as she stepped out of the car and made her way towards the church.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get introduced to Office Haught for the first time and Nicole and Waverly finally meet for the first time.
> 
> Apologies this chapter is still really short but I'm having an insanely busy time at the moment so shorter chapters are easier for me to write.
> 
> If you have any feedback let me know as I'm still fairly new to this fanfic business

Nicole Haught woke up suddenly and grabbed her phone. Realising it wasn’t even 5am yet she groaned and tried to roll over and get back to sleep but it was no good, once Nicole was up, she was up.

She didn’t have to be at the office for another four hours and that was only for her to be introduced to the team, which meant a lot of coffee and doughnuts. Then at 12 Nedley, her new boss, had asked her to provide security at a wedding. That had confused her because cops didn’t do security and they definitely didn’t do weddings. But Nedley had explained it was a ‘special case’ which Nicole understood to be code for demons and after doing 3 extra years of training to be able to join the black badge division Nicole wasn’t going to decline.

She’d even been asked to look as inconspicuous as possible, which meant she’d had to go out and buy a nice dress for the occasion. And a nice dress that could cover a bullet proof vest and her gun had been hard to find. She had settled for a purple number in the end, one that was revealing enough whilst also being sensible for the job at hand.  
She got out of bed and began her morning workout routine, comprising of push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, planks anything she could think of to get her mind focused on the day. Then she showered and settled back down onto her bed, switching Netflix on to relax her before her shift.

7 hours later and Nicole was on her way to the wedding with Nedley sitting besides her directing her to the church. He was currently giving her a low down on everything that had happened in the town in the last 5 years. From her understanding, there had been a curse on the town and someone named Wynonna, the sister of the bride, had been the one to break it and had sent over seventy demons back to hell. However ever since the sisters had become targets for criminals, ones who wished to out-smart the ‘Earp sisters’ and ones who were demon sympathisers. So the cops in the town had been keeping an eye on the Earp’s and ensuring their safety.

When they arrived they began to set up the security, checking all doors were covered. Nedley had positioned Nicole outside the main door where she would ensure that the bride made it into the church safely and that no one else would disturb the ceremony.

As there was still a few minutes until the wedding was due to start Nicole thought she would introduce herself, to whom she assumed was the groom and his best man, who were standing making jokes by the alter.

‘Hi, I’m officer Haught, one of the extra protection officers employed to ensure your wedding runs smoothly’ she said as she reached the two men.

‘I’m Champ, the groom’ the younger of the two men said ‘thanks for being here I know Wynonna was worried her sister might be in danger or something’ 

The older of the two men stepped forward and took Nicole’s hand, raising it and giving it a soft kiss ‘And I am Doc Holiday my lady, and I am pleased to make your acquaintance. It is awfully brave of you to volunteer to guard this extra special day and I would be honoured to buy you a drink when this is over to say thank you’

‘I’m afraid I’m working and so can’t drink but thanks for the offer’ Nicole responded carefully, not wanting to tread on too many toes on her first day. She excused herself and made her way back to the front of the church to await the bride’s arrival. 

Ten minutes later and the car was pulling in and Nicole found her hand moving to cover her gun, just in case anything were to happen.

The door of the car opened and an older man and women stepped out, followed by a younger girl dressed in an amazing red dress. Nicole found herself staring at the girl who was looking rather beautiful. However a few seconds later the first girl was forgotten, as the bride herself stepped out of the car and Nicole honestly forgot how to breathe.

The girl was stunning. Nicole couldn’t remember ever having seen anyone quite as amazing. It wasn’t just her looks, which were incredible, but there was something about the way the girl smiled as she exited the car that made Nicole feel like the whole world had stopped just to turn and look at her. Suddenly the girl had lifted her head and her eyes were on Nicole and Nicole felt like she might melt at any second. The girl gave her a small smile and that was it, Nicole thought she must be dreaming. She mustered any of her resolve left and gave the girl a smile and a wink back, which caused the bride to giggle and blush as she took her gaze away.

And then the girl was walking past her, followed by her sister and Nicole was watching her go, realizing that she was watching the girl she’d felt such an instant connection with walking away to promise her life to another. For a brief second Nicole considered stopping the wedding, before realizing that she had absolutely no grounds to do so, having known the girl for under 5 seconds. She shook herself out of the fantasy land she was living in and went back to guarding the door and carrying out her job, pretending that the reason she had reacted to the girl in such a way was because she had just been single for far too long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly have an interesting meeting at Waverlys wedding where they get to be properly introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, third chapter is up! Thank you for all the feedback so far, you’ve been amazing. I’ve been working on getting the chapters longer and although they’re still not as long as I would like, this chapter alone is nearly as long as the other two combined, so that’s pretty good going!
> 
> I also make videos on youtube and have so far made a wayhaught one to she keeps me warm and a Wynonna one, dedicated to how awesomely badass she is, to kill em’ with kindness. Link to my channel is here, please check them out: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM6S7ZfdryjQDRewecSmDLA
> 
> Neither of them are getting many views atm but I think that’s because none of my viewers are WE fans.
> 
> Also I’m going away for a month on Friday and so probably won’t be able to post at all when I’m away which I’m really bummed about and I’m super sorry to leave you guys for so long. But when I come back I’ll definitely be continuing this and I might try and get one more chapter up before I go

Waverlys POV

Waverly smiled to herself as she got in the car to make her way to the reception. She was officially Waverly Hardy. Well she wasn’t, because there was no way she was giving up the Earp surname, but whatever she was still married. Mrs Waverly Earp sounded a hell of a lot better than Mrs Waverly Hardy, Waverly had reasoned to Champ when she made the decision. And although he had fought that women should take the man’s surname because of ‘tradition’ Waverly had told him to ‘fuck tradition’ and had made sure Champ knew he wasn’t going to win that battle.

‘We’re finally married babe’ the voice from beside her said, as her husband wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

Waverly giggled and turned around to kiss him ‘Yeah we are’ she replied and smiled, leaning back into his arms. As the car drove them towards Shortys, where the reception was, Waverly began to think about how thankful she was that nothing bad at happened during the ceremony. Waverly was so used to being prepared for anything that it had been nice to have security hired so she could relax and enjoy herself – not that it had stopped her hiding a gun under her dress just incase anything did happen.

Thinking of security Waverly would have to remember to thank the new officer who had been guarding the door. Thinking of the girl made Waverly feel all funny inside, although that was totally because the last time she saw her she was about to get married, right? The girl definitely intrigued Waverly though, not many outsiders came to purgatory and it interested her that the girl would want to, especially to work on the police force.

‘Look out the window’ Champs voice came from behind her and she looked up to see Shortys looming in sight with Doc Holliday and her sister standing outside waiting for them. Waverly still hadn’t gotten over how good friends Doc and Champ had become since the revenants had all been taken care of. It had all started after Wynonna had officially started dating Dolls and Doc had started going down to Shortys to drink away his troubles. He and Champ started having a drink together, which developed into playing pool together and suddenly the pair were inseparable. It had been good for Waverly as Doc was one of her good friends as well, but she still found it bizzare seeing her boyfriend – no husband – and Doc joking around together.

An hour later and the party was into its full swing. Champ and Waverly had had their traditional first dance and then Wynonna and Waverly had shown off some of their less appropriate moves to the guests. Everyone was getting drunk off of the punch and Waverly was having a really good time. 

However she had one small issue. She’d just come over to pour herself a glass of punch and her ring had fallen straight off into the bowl and now she couldn’t find it amongst all the pieces of fruit. Just as she was contemplating the best way to tell her husband how she’d lost her wedding ring within the first few hours of marriage a voice from behind her made her jump and she turned around.

“Hi, I’ve been meaning to introduce myself. I’m Nicole… Nicole Haught’ The taller girl said, holding her hand out to Waverly.

Waverly took her hand and shook it, holding it for a bit longer than needed ‘hi...’ she replied, a bit taken a-back by how beautiful this girl was.

‘And you are Waverly Earp… quite a popular girl around here’

‘Well it is my wedding’ Waverly joked and let out a fake laugh.

Nicole smiled at her ‘I guess it is’ she replied, her accent slurring around her words in a way that made Waverly feel weak. 

The two girls stood staring at each other for a second until Nicole made a movement towards the punch ‘Anyways I was just going to get a drink’.

‘I wouldn’t’ Waverly replied placing herself between Nicole and the punch behind her.

‘What is there something wrong? The whole reason I’m here is to help’ Nicole stated, raising her eyebrows at the girls strange behaviour.

‘My ring… I was getting some of this punch crap and my ring fell off straight in’ Waverly admitted giggling as Nicole moved forward to look and let out a laugh.

‘And you tried the ladle?’

‘Nothing’ Waverly admitted, giggling more.

‘Right there’s only one thing to do’ Nicole replied, winking at the smaller girl. She placed her hands around her waist and moved her round so that she was facing the punch bowl ‘cover me, use your dress’ she said as Waverly laughed at the sight of Nicole dunking her hand into a punch bowl. 

Waverly tried to ignore the feelings she got when Nicole’s hands had pressed around her waist, and the feelings she was currently getting with Nicole’s body pushed up against hers. She’d had too much punch and was giddy on love. That was definitely what it was.

As Waverly tried to hide Nicole from view one of Champs friends arrived and made a joke about virgins which Waverly laughed to whilst fighting the urge to punch him in the face. As she spoke to him a hand appeared on hers which was behind her back and her ring was slipped back onto her finger. Waverly smiled, biting her lip trying not to laugh at the situation.

‘Hi’ Nicole said to the newcomer, having appeared from behind Waverly’s back.

‘Hi’ he said looking at her unsure.

‘This is Nicole, the new officer in town. She’s been providing security for the wedding’ Waverly added.

‘The names Tom’ he replied ‘But you can call me anything you like’ he added, winking at Nicole whilst holding his hand out.

‘I’m sure I will’ she replied, taking his hand with her wet one that had been in the punch, making Waverly laugh beside her. ‘Look I should probably get back to security things’ she said to the smaller girl next to her. She handed Waverly her card ‘I’ll see you around though’

‘I’m sure you will’ Waverly replied smiling as she walked off. Waverly looked down at the card she had left. ‘Officer Haught… of course’ she said smiling. She couldn’t deny she was intrigued by the girl but that was definitely all she was feeling. She had just got married for gods-sake. 

Nicoles POV

The reception had now been going for 3 hours and Nedley had officially told Nicole she could go. The speeches were over, in which Champ had basically made a lot of sexual innuendos about his wife that she didn’t look very impressed with and Doc had made even worse comments about Champ.

Nicole still didn’t really understand what the brunette saw in the young boy. Okay he was kind of cute, but Waverly could do a lot better. And Nicole totally wasn’t thinking about with herself when she said that. Okay of course she was, but when they’d been together earlier it had just felt so natural. Her hands had just felt so right around Waverlys waist and their bodies seemed to mould to each other as the smaller girl had hidden her from guests as she fished for her ring. 

Just as she found herself thinking about what a perfect fit her and Waverly were, a hand tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around smiling to find the face of Doc Holliday looking down at her.

‘Now whats a pretty young girl like you do over here on your own’ He asked, and before Nicole could even get a chance to respond she found herself in his arms as a slow song started.

‘Well don’t we fit awfully nice together’ Doc whispered into her air as they circled. Nicole couldn’t help thinking about how, in contrast to her and Waverly earlier, her and Doc could not be a worse fit. She glanced over Doc’s shoulder and made eye contact with Waverly, who was slow dancing with Champ. They both looked at each other for a few seconds before Waverly pulled her eyes away and moved her head back to give her husband a quick kiss.

Nicole closed her eyes. The message was there, whether Waverly had meant to make it or not, whatever she felt for Waverly she couldn’t pursue, as she was currently at the girls wedding. To a boy…man.

As the song ended Nicole excused herself away from Doc who was still trying to get her number and walked out of the bar. She found herself wandering back towards her flat and opening the door, to find her little ginger furball of a kitten, Calamity Jane, sitting waiting for her.

‘Hey at least someone loves me’ she whispered, picking calamity off of the floor and plonking herself and the cat onto her bed. She turned and looked out her window, from which she could just about see Shorty’s, and fell asleep dreaming of the girl inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly can't stop blushing everytime Nicole looks at her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> So I'm back from my months travelling and I'm completely jet lagged but I wanted to get a short chapter up because its been forever.
> 
> So I know this chapter is really short but I'm hoping to write a longer one and get it up tomorrow or the next day so I promise it'll be worth it :)

Nicole’s POV

A few days following the wedding and Nicole was starting to get the hang of her new job. She was currently sat at her desk filling in the piles of paperwork that she’d already managed to fall behind on when she heard a small cough and a clearing of a throat.

‘Hi’ said the voice. Nicole raised her head to be met with the face of Waverly Earp, the girl that had been occupying all of her thoughts recently.

‘Hey there'.  
‘How you doing?’

‘Good’ Nicole replied, way too distracted by the way Waverly was fiddling with her hair to think of a more intellectual response.

‘Good… great… I just wanted to say thank you for all your work at the wedding the other day, I know it must have been strange for you because you didn’t know us but you did a great job’ 

‘It was a total pleasure’ Nicole replied, raising her eyebrows at the smaller girl.

‘Do you want to come to dinner?’ Waverly stuttered out, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks, which was definitely because it was warm in this precinct and not because of the way the redhead was currently looking at her.

‘Sorry?’  
‘Dinner, with Champ and me… I mean you don’t…’

‘I would love to’ Nicole quickly said before the girl in front of her collapsed. 

A smile lit up Waverly’s face ‘Really? This Friday?’

‘Yeah Friday. Why not?’ Nicole answered, smiling at the other girl’s excitement.

‘Great… well I’ll text you over my address… wait what’s your number?’ 

‘A dinner invitation and you’re asking for my number in the same conversation, this must be my lucky day’ Nicole replied, winking at the brunette.

Waverly felt her cheeks go darker as her blush increased ‘Yeah well just being practical’

‘Yes, practical, of course’ Nicole added, smiling at the effect she had had on the other girl. 

Once the two girls had exchanged numbers and agreed on a time for their dinner, Waverly left Nicole to carry on with her paperwork. But Nicole couldn’t concentrate, focused on how easy it had been to make Waverly blush earlier. ‘Pull yourself together Haught, the women just got married’ she thought to herself, but it was no good, Nicole was well and truly hooked on Waverly Earp.

Waverly’s POV

Later that day Waverly and Champ were shopping for a new sofa and Waverly decided it was the perfect time to tell him she had invited Nicole to dinner.

‘So I invited that new policewomen to dinner, you know the one who worked our wedding, Nicole or Natalie or something’ Waverly said, trying to sound nonchalant about the entire thing.

‘Oh great’ Champ replied, hardly looking up from his phone at this new information.

‘I asked because I thought we could invite Doc? Maybe set them up?’ she added, hoping that if Nicole was with someone else then she would stop blushing every time they looked at each other.

‘He did say he was interested in her at the wedding’

‘There you go, it’s totally on. It’s funny I went to see her to thank her for our wedding and have you ever just met someone but straight away you feel as if they’re going to be your friend? For some reason you just kind of click. Do you know what I mean?’ Waverly said, trying to find out if Champ had ever felt a connection with someone like this before.

‘Hmmm… sorry babe trying to play a game here, what did you say’ Champ replied, finally looking at from his phone.

‘Oh don’t worry, it was nothing important’.

‘Cool’ Champ said, instantly going back to playing whatever game he was trying to play.

Waverly couldn’t help but roll her eyes. It was difficult to get Champ to have any sort of conversation about emotions and Waverly couldn’t help but think about how if she’d opened up to Nicole how differently the conversation would have gone. Waverly found herself smiling at the thought. This was all just because she hadn’t had a new friend in age’s right? Purgatory was small and so new friends were exciting. Waverly decided that completely explained her fast heartbeat and turned back to her husband to continue their sofa hunt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Champ have Nicole round to dinner... with Doc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> So I said the new chapter would be soon and this is actually my longest chapter so far so I'm getting there! And I haven't even finished writing about dinner yet, this just felt so long I wanted to split it up a little bit.
> 
> So yeah, hope you guys enjoy :)

Waverlys POV

Waverly stared at herself in the mirror as she put her makeup on. She felt nervous for tonight, which was ridiculous as it was just dinner with a new friend, Champ and Doc, nothing to be worried about. She found herself carefully applying her mascara, trying to bring out the best aspects of her eyes. She wanted to look good tonight, which she reasoned was because she had just got married and wanted to show Doc and Nicole how well she was settling into married life. 

She heard Champ walk into the room behind her as he stripped off his t-shirt and went about looking for a smarter shirt for tonight. She was glad that he had listened to her when she said she wanted him to look nice. She couldn’t help but admire his body whilst looking in the mirror. However much of an idiot he could be sometimes, his toned stomach often made up for it. But tonight Waverly found herself not getting the usual rush she felt when looking at him. She could admire him and appreciate his good looks, but it didn’t excite her like it used to. In fact, it almost felt boring to her. She shook her head, clearly she was tired from a day at work and she would be back to drooling over Champ tomorrow.

‘Babe’ she heard him call.

‘What is it sweetie?’

‘Have you seen my tie? I left it on the back of the chair’

Waverly couldn’t help but roll her eyes and sigh at how stupid he could be sometimes ‘Champ… you’ve already got your tie on’

Champ looked down at his chest and laughed ‘Oh yeah… long day at work, sorry babe’ he said walking over and kissing Waverly on the cheek.

Waverly gave him a small smile. ‘He can be amazing sometimes and he adores you’ she found herself thinking as she tried not to get frustrated at the boy in front of her.  
‘Do you think Doc is going to like Nicole’ she found herself asking.

‘Yeah, he’s totally into her’

‘Would you be into her?’ 

‘I mean she’s not exactly my type babe, but I guess she’s nice. What do you think?’

‘Of her? I haven’t really…’ Waverly stammered. 

‘No, the shirt babe’ Champ said, raising his eyes at his wife.

Waverly found herself blushing as she turned her attention back to her boyfriend. ‘Oh, yeah’ she found herself nervously laughing ‘It’s gorgeous. You’re gorgeous’ 

‘oh yeah, wanna fool around?’ Champ replied winking at her.

‘Champ we’re about to have guests over and I need to finish getting ready’.

Champ walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist ‘Come on babe, just a quickie. I am about to sit through dinner with two other people and I won’t be able to have you to myself, I should be rewarded’

Waverly found herself looking at her husband in disgust. In the past this sort of talk excited her, but now it just made her feel like Champ would do anything to get laid. ‘Look Champ…’ she started just as the doorbell rang.

‘Saved by the bell’ he replied winking at her and releasing her from his arms. Waverly found her stomach turning at the thought of who could be waiting behind that door. With one last look in the mirror she let out a shaky breath and went to go and greet her guests.

Nicoles POV

Nicole had been debating what to wear all night. Originally she had started in a pair of jeans and a nice shirt but had decided that was too formal. Then she had found herself in a dress, but decided that was too fancy and not her. Finally she found herself in her black denim jeans with a nice white top on and decided it looked good enough considering she needed to leave in ten minutes. She turned around to find her cat staring at her. 

‘What? I need to make a good impression okay?’ She said walking over and scratching her behind her eyes. ‘Okay, I need to go. Don’t stay up too late and don’t destroy the house whilst I’m gone’ she said, kissing the cat on her head. With that Nicole took a shaky breath and found herself walking out of the house.

Ten minutes later she found herself on the doorstep of Waverly’s home. Just as she was about to knock she heard a voice behind her.

‘Well I do believe we’re going to the same event’ the voice said, and Nicole turned around to find Doc Holliday standing on the steps next to her.

Nicole couldn’t help but feeling disappointed as she realised what this dinner invitation was. But then the girl who had invited her had just got married so she didn’t know what she had been expecting. ‘It would appear we are’

Doc took Nicole’s hand and gave it a kiss before pointing at the door ‘Lady’s honours’

Nicole rolled her eyes and knocked on the door which flung open to reveal the women who Nicole had been fantasizing about looking absolutely incredible.

‘Wow’ she whispered, before realising that had been out loud. ‘I mean hi’

Waverly blushed ‘hi’ she said, looking down at the floor as Champ came over to greet his guests.

Twenty minutes later and the four friends were sitting down eating dinner. Nicole was just starting to settle into the group. She found that if she ignored Docs advances and focused on the girl in front of her she was happy. The only issue was that the previously mentioned girl seemed to be looking anywhere but at her. 

‘So Nicole, do you believe in reincarnation’ she found the voice to her right, belonging to Champ, asking her.

‘Um…’

‘It’s just that Waverly thought you guys had met before’

Nicole raised her eyebrows at Waverly at this new information.

‘That’s not quite what I…’ Waverly started, a blush forming on her cheeks.

‘I’d have remembered, I think’ Nicole interrupted.

Nicole looked over at Waverly who gave her a small smile before clearing her throat and moving her eyes back to her plate.

‘So how have my two beautiful friends been finding married life? Nicole heard Doc ask the couple.

‘It’s great yeah, we’re loving it aren’t we babe’ Champ replied.

‘Oh yes, it’s great.’ Waverly replied ‘Do you think you’ll ever get married Doc?’ 

‘Well I don't really know if I'm cut out for all of that. I mean maybe if I met the right women…’

‘What if she’s in this room?’ Waverly added, seeing an opportunity for her plan to work.

‘Well I appreciate the offer but I think your new husband might not approve so much’

‘There’s two girls in this room’ Waverly added, causing Nicole to look at her and then at Doc as she realised what was going on here. Doc was raising his eyebrows at her and Waverly was avoiding her eyes.

‘Actually, I should probably come clean about something… I’m a lesbian’ Nicole found herself admitting to the room before things could go any further.

Waverly chocked on her drink ‘you’re gay?’

‘That’s what I just said, yes’

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound like it mattered I was just surprised. I mean it’s not that big, you’re a lesbian, not a unicorn right’ she stammered.

Nicole raised her eyebrows at Waverly.

‘So how would I know if I had met the right women for me’ Doc said, causing Nicole to move her eyes away from the Brunette who’s blush had been getting more visible as the conversation had continued.

‘You don’t know, not straight away. It just feels warm and comfortable. And you hang in there and give it a chance and before you know it you’re like, yeah this is it, it must be love’ Waverly replied, looking over at Champ and blushing as he gave her a wink.

Nicole found herself frustrated at the smaller girl’s words ‘I don’t agree’ she added, which caused Waverly to turn her attention to the redhead opposite her. ‘I think you know immediately. You know, as soon as your eyes… then everything that happens from then on just proves you were right in that first moment’. Nicole found Waverly staring at her as their eyes connected.

‘No’ the brunette responded.

‘No?’

‘If you think that, you’re making it sound like everyone who doesn’t have that is settling for less’

‘That’s not what I’m saying’ Nicole replied, becoming more frustrated at the girl.

‘It kind of is what you’re saying’

‘It’s not…’ 

‘Pudding anyone’ Champ interjected before the two girls could carry on. Nicole smiled at him and looked down at her lap trying to cut the tension she had created with the other girl. It was just that, even without knowing her, Waverly seemed to know exactly how to get under her skin. It was stinging that Nicole had been referring to the first time they had met and Waverly had essentially shot her down in front of everyone. But then Nicole did have to remember that everyone included the brunette’s husband and the girl in front of her was straight and nothing would ever happen between them. So why did it feel so right every time her eyes connected with Waverly’s?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly talk after dinner and sort things out between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to upload this! Honestly life is been a little hectic but hopefully now updates will be more regular :)

Waverlys POV

Waverly found that even though she had moved on from the debate she and Nicole had shared earlier, her mind was not able to stop racing over the events. Everything about the debate, from the way Nicole had been looking at her to her speech about love had Waverly flickering between anger and annoyance to admiration and elation. If Waverly was honest she wasn’t sure what it was about Nicoles speech that had affected her so much. Maybe it was because she felt that Nicole had been suggesting that what she and Champ shared was not real, something that Waverly knew not to be true. They weren’t perfect, but she did love him and she had agreed to marry him for a reason.

Once dinner was finished Nicole had excused herself to the roof terrace, stating she needed some fresh air. Waverly had been determined not to follow her, but ten minutes later, with the redhead all her mind could focus on, Waverly found herself at the top of the stairs, watching the women who had her so confused. 

Her mind also kept flashing back to another part of the evening and the words ‘Actually, I should probably come clean about something… I’m a lesbian’ kept finding themselves at the forefront of her mind. On reflection, Waverly felt she should have realised this sooner, as from the way Nicole had been looking at her since they first met was certainly more intense than how a friend would look at a friend. But Waverly had to admit to herself that she had enjoyed Nicoles attention, and the idea that it was something more excited her. Except for the fact that she was married to a man and she was straight. She reasoned it was because now she was married any attention from others sent a slight rush down her as she knew she could never do anything about it. It didn’t matter that Waverly was yet to feel the rush from anyone else that was just because she had been married 2 weeks and hadn’t really had time to meet new people.

Waverly found herself breathing deeply, trying to exhale the thoughts from her mind, and then found her body moving forwards to walk towards Nicole. 

‘Champ won’t come up here’ she said as she reached the redhead. 

Nicole looked up and smiled at Waverly ‘It’s gorgeous'.

Waverly felt her stomach tighten at the smile, which she tried to ignore ‘Sorry about dinner’

‘I’ve eaten worse’

Waverly laughed ‘I kind of went off’  
‘You didn’t go off… okay maybe a little bit’ Nicole replied, smiling.

The two girls turned to face each other, laughing. ‘You look freezing’ Waverly said, rubbing Nicoles shoulders as she noticed the redheads teeth chattering.

‘I’m fine’

‘Here have my jacket’ Waverly said, pulling the piece of clothing off and placing it around Nicoles shoulders. Nicole looked up into her eyes and let out a small giggle. ‘What’s so funny?’

‘Nothing’ Nicole replied, and then let out a larger laugh. ‘Sorry, it’s just normally I’m the one trying to be all chivalrous, you know? Give a girl my jacket to warm her up. It’s just weird to be on the other side of it’

‘Well sorry that someone thinks you’re an idiot for coming outside in nothing but a tank top in winter’

‘In my defense I felt like I needed to give you some space and didn’t feel like squeezing back past you to grab my jacket’ Nicole teased.

‘Okay, I get it, I was a bitch, let’s move on’ 

Nicole saluted the smaller girl ‘right away mam’

Waverly rolled her eyes at the redhead and her ridiculous behaviour.

Nicoles POV

After dinner Nicole had stolen herself away to the roof terrace to give Waverly some space. The brunette had been snapping at her all evening and all Nicole wanted to do was go home. But now, standing here with Waverly on the roof, joking around, she was happy she had stayed. She had forgiven the shorter girl for her outburst, clearly she’d hit a nerve and she knew when to leave well alone. Plus Waverly had the most gorgeous eyes and Nicole couldn’t stay mad at them for long. 

‘And that’s how we found the car’ Nicole was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by Waverly laughing at the end of her story. Nicole joined in, unsure what was funny as she had been distracted, but the shorter girl seemed happy all the same.

‘We should probably go inside, you’re now looking freezing and we only have the one jacket’ Nicole noted from the goosebumps raising on Waverlys arms.

‘I’m fine’ Waverly tried to argue but Nicole knew she was lying and opened the door to head back inside. As she looked over her shoulder she couldn’t help but smile at the slightly disappointed look on the brunettes face. Clearly she did like spending time with her after all.

‘So what were you two doing up there?’ Champ asked as the two women reached the bottom of the stairs. Nicole turned to look at Waverly and couldn’t help smirking as Waverly stuttered out a ‘nothing’ and blushed. Nicole felt her heart flutter that maybe she had a chance after all, especially since nothing was fairly accurate and there was nothing to be embarrassed about, but that was soon extinguished when Waverly walked over to Champ and gave him a kiss. Nicole looked away, not wanting to watch.

‘I think I better be off now’ she said clearing her throat.

‘I’ll accompany the fine lady home’ Doc added, smiling at Nicole.

‘Doc you don’t need to…’

‘I know, but I’m leaving anyway and what upstanding gentleman would let you walk alone?’ he added and Nicole reluctantly nodded.

‘So… I guess I’ll see you soon’ Nicole said, turning to Waverly and Champ. Both of them came over to hug her goodbye and Nicole couldn’t help but hold onto Waverly a little bit longer than was polite. It was so worth it when she let go and saw that familiar blush back again. 

Five minutes later and she and Doc were walking home, Doc talking about some demons he had taken down and Nicole couldn’t shake the feeling that he was trying to impress her.

‘Doc, look I just want to make it clear that I am a lesbian and you’re not my type. You seem like a good guy and I don’t want you to waste your time on me’ she said, stopping him mid-way through one of his stories.

‘Look Nicole, I am a fine gentleman and I understand that you are not interested. While I am shocked that I am not your type, I accept and respect it’ 

Nicole smiled at him ‘Thanks Doc’

‘Now how about we just try and be friends?’ he added smiling.

‘Friends I can live with’

‘So now that we are friends, would you be so kind as to share what is bothering you?’

Nicole sighed ‘It’s just… have you ever met someone and… but there was someone else already’

‘I am familiar with said situation. I would advise moving on, no point getting your heart broken. Especially when that person has just gotten married’

Nicole raised her eyebrows at him then sighed ‘that obvious huh?’

‘You’re as subtle as Bobo del ray was about being a demon’ he winked at her.

‘Shit. Do you think she knows?’ Nicole asked, cringing at the thought. Yes she had flirted with waverly, but she’d hoped the smaller girl would just think it was playful.

‘She’s as oblivious as Champ is to sarcasm’

Nicole breathed and look relieved. Doc was right. Waverly had just gotten married and however much she felt a spark whenever they spoke she had to ignore it and move on. Plus she was pining over a straight girl and that never ended well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put that Waverly was as oblivious as Wynonna but realized that wouldn't work in this situation... yet.


End file.
